Darkroom
by izzygirlxp
Summary: Rogue/Remy, Kurt/Kitty Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt all go out after curfue to a new dance club were Rogue catches the eye yet again of a certain Cajun mutant....


THE DARK ROOM  
  
It was a few minutes after midnight as the small alarm started to go off; a pretty sixteen-year-old girl rolled over and phased her hand through the clock making it short out. She quickly sat up and walked to the other side of the room too another bed where a seventeen-year-old teen slept. " Hurry up Rogue wake up! We have to go!" She said shaking the teen with short chestnut hair with two white streaks.  
  
" Okay, Okay I'm up Kitty!" Rogue snapped getting up slowly and stretching. Kitty walked over to her dresser and pulled out a tight black and red tank top with two slits on the sides and blood red tight jeans. Rogue followed to her closet and took out a red two-button shirt and tight black leather pants with long black gloves. " Okay so here's the plan, you phase us outside' into the garage and Kurt 'ill 'port there and we'll be on our way to that new dance club." Rogue explained as she brushed her hair, Kitty pulled her hair up into her usual ponytail and smiled.  
  
" This is gonna be like so much fun! I can't believe we're sneaking out, this is gonna be a blast Rogue, theirs gonna be so many hot guys there too!" Kitty said smiling unable to contain her joy.  
  
" Ah thought ya were date'n Kurt." Rogue said turning to her, a little concerned for her brothers well being.  
  
" I am, but I meant maybe you could find like find someone." Kitty replied grabbing her hand and phasing down into the kitchen and then into the garage below it.  
  
" What? Ya know Ah can't get close to anyone." She said turning around to face her.  
  
" Oh yeah.." Kitty said looking at the floor. " Sorry, I dunno why I guess forgot."  
  
" Forget about it." Rogue said with an out of the ordinary smile, suddenly a large poof of smoke and a bamfing noise came from behind them, Kitty and Rogue both jumped then relaxed when they saw their fuzzy blue friend. Kurt sat on top of Scott's red sports car which he gave him permission to drive only if he found one scratch on it Scott would kill him. Kurt wore black jeans and a dark purple shirt with a black vest. His bluish black hair was tied back into a ponytail with his long bangs to the side of his face. He smiled and waved a three-fingered hello.  
  
" Zorry, am I interrupting zomething?" He asked hoping up from the cars bumper. Rogue shook her head and walked up to the car hoping inside Kitty followed and hugged Kurt on the way. Rogue groaned to herself wishing she had someone to hug like that. " You two look great!" He said as he and Kitty hopped into the car.  
  
" So do you, are we ready yet?" Kitty asked trying to keep her voice down.  
  
" Of course we are!" Kurt replied turning on his holowatch and starting the car and leaving the institute for a night on the town.  
  
They arrived at the club, it was a small building that had large neon lights over the ceiling that said: The Dark Room. Inside it was rather dark, but there were brightly colored lazar lights flashing around and tons of people dancing and drinking and partying to the music. They snagged a table right by the floor, Kitty quickly grabbed Kurt's arm before he could sit down and dragged him to the dance floor. Rogue watched them dance secretly jealous about what they have, wishing she could be close to someone. Suddenly an image of one of Magneto's new henchman popped into her mind. Gambit. I wish he had kissed me.I don't care what would have happened I just wanted to kiss him.She thought to herself then shook her head. Suddenly a man caught Rogue's eye, he was tall hand had lighter hair than Rogues that was choppy and had a small gote' and wore dark shades over his eyes. He wore a long tight black turtleneck and a blue and red shirt over that and black jeans. He seemed to have spotted Rogue because a large grin covered his face; he walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
" Bonjour Chere." He said smiling.  
  
" Hey your self Gambit, what're you doing here? Old Magneto must be worried." She said coldly turning away.  
  
" Snuck out ta see da sights here. And you're a sight." Rogue turned back.  
  
" Are you flirt'n with me?" Rogue asked shocked.  
  
" Of course I am chere, I'd think you'd be beat'n da boys off with de stick so I thought I'd get a head start."  
  
" You got the only start."  
  
" So den my chances are good."  
  
" Not even shug, Ah don't date the enemy."  
  
" I ain't the enemy, Magneto is, I jus' work for him." Gambit replied sternly.  
  
" So that makes you an accomplish, it's the same thing." She said a little taken back my his sternness."  
  
" No it's not." He said starting to get up but Rogue, surprised by her own actions, grabbed his arm.  
  
" Ah can't believe Ah'm say'n this but Ah'm sorry if Ah offended you." Gambit turned around and sat back down smiling.  
  
" Let's start over, M' name's Rogue." She said holding out her gloved hand.  
  
" Name's Remy LeBeau, it's a pleasure." He said gently kissing her gloved hand, Rogue blushed but covered it up.  
  
" So why are you with Old Bucket head anyway?" Rogue asked, holding her head in her hand.  
  
" He is right, humans and mutants 'ill never get along, but I think he's wrong about having ta start a war 'tween us and da humans." " We can earn the their trust though, teach them that we're not to be feared!"  
  
" But will they listen?"  
  
" Ah. Don't know."  
  
" What's your power?"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" You power, what can you do, I've never seen."  
  
" Ah. Ah can steal others people life force, take their memories, and with mutants. I take their powers. That's why I'm not with anyone, I can't touch them, that activates my power." Rogue noticed Remy move in very close to her and started to feel like she should run.  
  
" So if I was ta touch your face right now-" Remy started.  
  
" Ah'd probably put you in a comma." Rogue said finishing his sentence.  
  
" Oh, so I guess ya wouldn't wanna dance den huh?"  
  
" Now Ah never said anything about not wanting to dance, just keep yer hands off my skin and you'll be fine." Rogue said, Remy slowly got up and held out his hand in offer to take her to the dance floor, Rogue took his hand. They slowly walked together and the second they got on a slow song started playing, it almost seemed like it was just for them. Remy placed his gloved hands over her nearly bare waist, as Rogue hugged her arms around his neck. She looked to the side and could see Kurt and Kitty dancing close together a couple of yards away from them, Kitty's head snuggled close in between Kurt's chest and his chin and Kurt had his arms all the way around her waist, it would take the jaws of life to prey those two apart. And for once, Rogue didn't get the sudden urge of jealousy that she sometimes got when Kurt and Kitty were so close together, she felt equal to them. She was very happy that her brother found someone, and when Kurt looked up from Kitty to Rogue and Gambit, she knew he was happy for them. It seemed as if the dance went on forever, but eventually it stopped and the couples parted. Remy guided Rogue back to their table while Kitty and Kurt continued to dance to the now crazy techno like pop song. But he didn't sit down, instead he motioned for her to follow him, she did. Rogue followed him into a back room that was virtually empty, Rogue leaned against a wall, and Remy stood in front of her grinning to himself. " What's with you?"  
  
" I was think'n Chere.. I wanted' ta join the x-men."  
  
" Really?" Rogue said straighting up so fast she nearly rammed right into Remy.  
  
" Yep, I'm get'n tired of Magneto's ways. Also I want ta get to know you a lil' betta Chere." He said moving in close, his lips just inches from hers.  
  
" Remy Ah. You know Ah can't.." She started to say breathlessly, caught in his gaze she thought her knees would buckle any second.  
  
" But I wan' to." He said slowly moving in and kissing Rogue deep on the lips, they kissed for minutes in till her powers kicked in and she felt his memories and powers drain into her and quickly broke the kiss off. She looked up at Remy who started to breathe hard but didn't collapse just yet. " What a rush." He said leaning against the wall next to her.  
  
" Ah warned you." She said, looking over at him, now knowing why else he wanted to leave Magneto, " Ah'm sorry you had ta find out like that, 'bout how he tricked ya into thinking they'd neva expect you."  
  
" Thanks for da sympathy Chere." He said regaining his breath.  
  
" Ah except you Remy, so would the others at the Institute."  
  
" Ya know what Chere? I made up my mind, I'm join'n." Remy said getting up from the wall, " I think 'I'll get a drink, care ta join me?" He asked smiling holding out his hand, Rogue smiled and took it as he lead her back to the main area. Kitty and Kurt had stopped dancing, instead they were kissing caringly. Rogue and Remy sat down across from them, Kitty quickly jumped off Kurt who whipped off some of Kitty's lipstick from the side of his face.  
  
" Ah believe ya'll know Gambit here, well he's joining the x-men, let's have a toast!" She said holding up her drink, the others did as well and clinked their glasses together, the next day Remy LeBeau was officially. An X-men.  
  
FIN 


End file.
